Hatsukoi 初恋
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Porque no hay amor como el primero #Kiriasuweek2018
1. Day 1

El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Reki Kawahara y al estudio A-1 Pictures.

Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretener.

Kiriasuweek Día Uno: Aincrad (AU).

* * *

Cualquier cosa que Kirito pudiera decir en el momento preciso, terminaría diciéndolo unas horas después. Por conveniencia, por distraído, o simplemente por darle un cabreo a la vicecomandante. La razón en sí es desconocida.

Algo a lo que había de acostumbrarse ciertamente la mujer en cuestión. Algo más, de hecho. Porque la vicecomandante de los Knights of Blood ya tenía una larga, larga lista de cosas que odiaba del espadachín negro quien, si no tuviera la habilidad con la espada que todos sabían poseía, muy probablemente ya hubiera sido pateado bien lejos de las líneas del frente.

Claro que Kirito, con la actitud despreocupada siempre revoloteando a su alrededor era totalmente inconsciente de la furia que se le quedaba atorada en los puños a Asuna al menos en esos primeros tiempos. Ya luego, comprendería los límites de la peligrosa tormenta que se volvía esa mujer cuando algo la enfadaba _de verdad._ Casi siempre por una tontería ocasionada por él mismo.

Pero tenía sus cosas buenas también.

 _Más o menos._

Probablemente esa relación no podría empeorar.

* * *

Ahora lo veía, a Kirito, con el rostro enfurruñado y bastante frustrado mientras aceptaba la invitación de _party_ que ella, _casi amenazándolo_ amablemente le había sugerido. Asuna empezaba a conocerlo lo suficiente como para entender que, a pesar de su carácter solitario y a veces sarcástico, las cosas que le ocultaba generalmente eran parte de heridas pasadas aún sin cicatrizar. No insistió en el tema, no obstante acarició sus dedos levemente desde el otro lado de la mesa, invitándole a decirle, sin presionarle esta vez, lo que pasaba por sus solitarios pensamientos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kirito-kun? — vale, tal vez hubo un poco de presión en eso. Bastó ver como los ojos oscuros de él encendieron su brillo por unos segundos, deteniendo por instantes los latidos del corazón de ella. A pesar de lo fuerte que podría verse, Asuna le temía al rechazo.

Por ello, simplemente atravesó con niveles y puntos de habilidad cualquier cosa que pudiera rechazarla o retrasarla. Resultó porque Aincrad, este mundo, estaba hecho precisamente de esa ley, quien sobrepasaba a todas las demás: "Hazte más fuerte que todo lo que tengas a tu alrededor".

Sin embargo, todo eso perdía funcionalidad cuando Kirito no le devolvía la mirada y enfocaba su vista en cualquier esquina de la habitación, huyendo de la conversación.

Asuna apartó lentamente sus manos, casi entrelazadas, mientas la sonrisa inherente en sus labios cuando bromeaba con él desaparecía tan rápido como el aire se congelaba la habitación. Sabía que las cosas que Kirito no le decía le dolían tanto como una herida abierta. Por la conexión que, aunque quisiera negarla, tenía con el espadachín, sentía que se hacía añicos también al hundir el dedo en la llaga. Pensó que tal vez debería terminar la tertulia por hoy y, al estar segura de que Kirito dormía, disolver el equipo recién creado.

Estaba huyendo, lo sabía, pero nada podría ser peor que sus propios sentimientos aniquilándose entre sí.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la reunión del jefe de piso, ¿está bien? —ella le regaló una de sus sonrisas calurosas desde la puerta, esperando que él se despidiera con una broma pesada y pudieran pasar página, que ella misma pudiera hacerlo por fin.

Lo que no sucedió.

Le pareció verlo murmurar, debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre algo que Asuna desconocía. No obstante, luego de unos helados segundos, simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras alzaba vagamente la mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Asuna, vestida con su pijama observaba la luna desde su ventana, habían pasado dos horas y trece minutos desde que Kirito se había ido. 2 horas y diez minutos desde que, la pantalla emergente de "Disolver grupo" era el único sonido viviente en la habitación. Ella se sentía un poco dolida, a decir verdad, por el camino que habían tomado las cosas en estos últimos días. Probablemente era mejor que siguiera así, Asuna no se sentía mal del todo, por alguna extraña razón su corazón palpitaba de alegría por una razón desconocida.

—Entonces, ¿así es como todo terminará?

Cerró la ventana emergente conteniendo la respiración, presionando _Cancelar_. Seguido suspiró resignada. Entonces lo vio.

No a Kirito. El ícono de un mensaje parpadeando, de él. Hace dos horas y diez minutos, se le aceleró el corazón en ese instante, al leer el mensaje que constaba tan sólo de una palabra:

—" _Ábreme"_

Casi poseída por un demonio, atravesó las distancias entre su habitación y la puerta de su hogar con una velocidad que hacía honor a su sobrenombre, cuando la abrió lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron los suyos, un mar completamente negro en sincera calma. Asuna no pudo contener las lágrimas que sin su permiso resbalaron por sus mejillas. Conocía bien a ese idiota espadachín lo suficiente como para comprender que hace más de dos horas él había estado parado ahí, esperándola.

El mar negro en completa calma se volvió una tormenta de pensamientos desconocidos cuando Asuna apareció, no obstante, era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

—Te estaba esperando —no fue la mejor forma de empezar, y quiso abofetearse por ello. Asuna se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras el comenzaba su monólogo. Conocía muy bien a esa idiota esgrimista para darse cuenta de que en el transcurso del tiempo que a él la había tomado armarse de valor se había montado un circo en su cabeza.

Asuna comprendió el significado detrás de esas simples palabras. Sintió escalofríos cuando Kirito tomó sus manos y disminuyó peligrosamente el espacio que quedaba entre sus rostros. Lo que vino después, Asuna probablemente no lo olvidaría nunca.

— _Cásate conmigo._

* * *

Notas de Autor.

¡Hey!

Iniciamos la Kiriasuweek con… algo que no sé si es angst o romance, tal vez una mezcla de ambos, saben cómo soy (¿?)

Esta es mi OTP sobre todas las demás, la primera, y voy a amarla siempre que haya sangre en mis venas. Las palabras solo salen con este par, me encantan, los amo.

¡Nos leemos en las historias!

Escuchando _Llegaste tú — Jesse & Joy._


	2. Day 2

El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Reki Kawahara y al estudio A-1 Pictures.

Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretener.

Kiriasuweek Día Dos: ALO.

* * *

Si Kazuto tuviera que reprocharse algo en todo lo que llevaba viviendo, probablemente saltaran a sus pensamientos los mismos episodios que seguían clavados en su memoria desde el primer día: dejar el kendo, reparar la relación con su familia – especialmente con su prima. Pero por sobre todo, comprender en verdad, todo lo que significaba ella para él.

No fue sino hasta que la vio postrada en esa cama de hospital, sosteniéndose a la vida apenas de un hilo, que su corazón dio un vuelco y la sangre en sus venas se evaporó igual que su alma en forma de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

—Vuelve, a decirme lo de siempre— se aferró a sus dedos pálidos, sintiendo su débil pulso debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Kazuto apenas y podía reconocer a la vicecomandante. No lograba discernir aún acerca de lo que más dolía en aquella situación; el rostro apagado de ella yéndose allá donde no podía alcanzarle, o su irremediable impotencia al no poder sostenerla aquí, junto a él.

—Solo quiero que lo intentes— presa de su propias penurias, se alejó de ella unos metros, esperando que la ausencia de su contacto pudiera despertarla. No obstante, sólo la estocada silenciosa de su inerte respuesta le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se volvió hacia la otra persona en el cuarto; la cabellera pelirroja desordenada y la barba de tres días de Ryoutarou fue lo que recibió los restos de su consciencia y la culpa en sus brazos sin fuerzas.

Su amigo no tenía palabras para describir los ojos vacíos del héroe de SAO, conociendo la ironía propia de su legado, al salvar a todos aquellos que había que salvar y no poder resguardar lo único por que dejaría todo y más.

Pasó a su lado con pasos silenciosos como un fantasma, apenas hablando sólo para recordarse a sí mismos su fatal error.

—Ojalá nunca te abracen por última vez, Klein.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Ambientado en los inicios de Fairy Dance, donde Kirito-chi visitaba a su vicecomandante antes de correr a ALO para salvarla. Espero esté dentro de los parámetros.

Drabble cortito, no había mucho que decir que ya no hubiera reflejado la serie en sus momentos. Algo sad para variar. Gracias por leer.


	3. Day 3

El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Reki Kawahara y al estudio A-1 Pictures. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretener.

Kiriasuweek Día Tres: Phantom Bullet (AU).

That.

Cuando Shino escuchó lo que Kirito –Kazuto– mencionó al ver a las dos mujeres en el bar, se le hizo difícil creer que ese chico que tenía un anti para todo menos su espada realmente tuviera _relaciones humanas._

Pero para desgracia del bullying al que pensaba someterle, ahí estaban ellas, sonriéndole al chico que le salvó la vida de varias maneras en pocas horas. Y se veían reales, así que se suponía que estaba bien.

 _¿Lo estaba?_

Ladeó la cabeza antes de presentarse debidamente. Había algo en la mirada de aquella chica de ojos avellana que, literalmente estaba ardiendo.

Shino comprendió que se estaba guardando algunas preguntas para ella y Kazuto, por lo que se alejó potencialmente de la mujer antes de que un homicidio masivo ocurriera en el bar.

Quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos – literalmente – fue el chico al que Kazuto denominó despectivamente com Klein quien, parecía que estaba en _esa_ edad (*). Por lo que simplemente lo saludó cortésmente antes de huir de nuevo de la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer de los ojos bonitos.

Cabe decir que, Asada Shino estuvo huyendo de Yuuki Asuna – así se llamaba – durante el mayor tiempo posible hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable.

—Asada-san… ¿Es así?

Shino sintió los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo como electricidad cuando la mujer, quien se suponía estaba sentada junto a Kazuto de repente estaba frente a suyo. ¿Quién rayos era? ¿Una especie de _Slenderman_ o algo así?

—En efecto, de nuevo es un placer Asuna-san— de todos modos, ya qué. No se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácil.

—Ara —Asuna simplemente sonrió y Shino se dio cuenta de que había sido arrinconada por la mujer quien no dejaba sonreír. Echó un vistazo al resto de la población del bar y todos evitaban mirarla, como si meterse con Asuna fuera como invocar al mismo diablo—. Ese degenerado no te habló de mí ¿verdad? Por lo tanto probablemente no sepas quién soy.

—Oh, pensé que sólo era así en los VRMMORPG, no tenía idea de que también fuera un cerdo en la vida real.

—Oh, pareciera que se conocen muy bien.

—No tan bien como quisiera yo. Aunque Kiritodebe conocerme _mejor_ que yo misma—Shino seguía echando leña al fuego.

—Kirito-kun… —Yuuki Asuna llamó al susodicho quien se sobresaltó de tal modo que el temblor que le recorrió las manos fue imposible de ocultar— Tengo curiosidad en el cómo se conocieron y a qué se refiere con esto último.

—Oh, puedo contarte sobre eso —Shino no era tonta, dos minutos sometida a esa aura infernal le bastó para comprender _eso._ La relación que esos dos mantenían; las miradas escondidas por el roce de sus manos hablaba demasiado bien acerca de lo que realmente eran. Puede que Kirito se salvara del bullying sobre sus amigas imaginarias, pero no lo haría de la furia de su, obviamente amada novia—. La primera vez que nos vimos se hizo pasar por chica para verme semidesnuda.

Solo el alarido del criminal intentando apagar el infierno se dejó oír.

—¡Así no fue!

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Y luego de un agrio drabble algo Fluff o cómico, cualquiera sirve.

Ah, mira que poner _Phantom Bullet_ y hay puro Kirinon por donde lo vea, admins son diabólicas (¿?)

* Ya saben, _esa edad_ donde todos buscan casarse (¿?)

 _Escuchando H.O.L.Y — Florida Georgia Line_


	4. Day 4

**El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Reki Kawahara y al estudio A-1 Pictures. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretener.**

 **Kiriasuweek Día Ordinal Scale: Ordinal Scale (AU).**

* * *

 **Remember the First Night.**

El Augma lentamente fue afianzándose a pesar de los acontecimientos previos donde, en pocas palabras, un científico loco intentó revivir a su hija a base de recuerdos ajenos recolectados por otro soldado demente. En fin.

Kazuto fue aceptando esa realidad cada día, cada semana, mientras, sin querer queriendo, se volvía un experto en el uso de aquel artefacto que seguía sin gustarle pero que usaba por obligación.

Asuna aún tenía episodios donde sus recuerdos fallaban y olvidaba cosas. Probablemente nunca recuperaría el cien por ciento de sus memorias, pero no las había perdido por completo y, bajo el dicho de su amado de que sólo había que crear nuevas historias, siguió avanzando hacia adelante.

No obstante, no todo podía ir perfecto por lo que Kazuto siempre que su amada lo solicitaba, se dedicaba a reposar su cabeza en el regazo de ella, mientras le contaba las historias en el viejo Aincrad. Asuna escuchaba encantada los relatos de boca de su esposo, quien pareciera que tenía un talento innato para contar chismes.

—Kirito-kun, eso sí lo recuerdo, te comiste todos los sándwiches porque dijiste: "No voy a dejar que Liz o Klein prueben tu comida. Eres mía, por ende tu comida también ¡Hm!". No trates de cambiar la historia para tu conveniencia.

Vale, _casi_ siempre decía la verdad.

—No trates de copiar mi voz —Kazuto al verse descubierto optó por una retirada poco honorable—, es demasiado gruesa para ti.

—Qué va Kirito-kun, si pareces niña.

Obviamente, Asuna empezó a aprovecharse de sus fallas de memoria para hostigarle.

* * *

—Kirito-kun, hay algo que me gustaría que me contaras del viejo Aincrad —esa vez se encontraban en la habitación de Asuna. Era de noche, por lo que sólo la luz de la luna atravesando el ventanal de la habitación, apenas opacado por blancas cortinas iluminaba la estancia. Kazuto y Asuna yacían abrazados el pie de la cama, sentados en el suelo contemplando el cielo nocturno cubierto de lejanas estrellas.

—¿Qué es? — Kazuto se encontraba acariciándole los hombros, abrazándola por detrás. Asuna reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, aprovechando la cercanía para depositar cortos besos en su cuello y mejillas. Cabe destacar que esa noche no tenía precisamente ganas de hablar mucho. No obstante, siempre intentaba darle a Asuna los mejores recuerdos posibles de la vida que tuvieron juntos en el viejo SAO. Esa noche a la luz de las estrellas ella brillaba más que nunca.

No lo comprendía en su totalidad, pero su voz la sentía mucho más cerca. El contacto con su piel quemaba sus dedos y sus ojos decían cosas en una lengua extraña que no comprendía, pero que por alguna sorprendente razón su cuerpo captaba a la perfección, pues el inocente roce entre los amantes fue afinándose a tal punto que los dedos del chico fueron descendiendo lentamente, sintiendo a piel viva las líneas y curvas que conformaban el cuerpo del amor de su vida. Sólo hasta que ella se rindió a las caricias de su hombre fue que finalmente tomó las riendas, volteándola y mirándola directamente, quemándolo con el brillo de sus hermosos ojos avellana y la seductora sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando.

—Hazme recordar, Kirito-kun…

Está de más decir que Kazuto comprendió el mensaje, al tomar sus labios con un beso que incendió sus corazones y para qué negarlo, sus cuerpos, pues el fuego del amor que se profesaban quemaría hasta la luna entera, única testigo.

Pero esa, esa es otra historia.

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


End file.
